The present disclosure relates generally to liquid dispensing devices. In particular, portable liquid dispensing devices including vacuum breaker valves are described. The liquid dispensing devices described herein may be particularly suited for liquid fuel, however dispensing other liquids is also contemplated.
Gas cans and liquid containers are an easy way to move and transport fuel and other liquids. Common types of portable gas containers and other portable liquid containers are designed with the spout on the top of the container, thus the container must be inverted in order to dispense liquid. However, the known liquid containers are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing liquid containers generally lack a vacuum breaker valve. Thus, when the containers are inverted to dispense liquid, a vacuum may form above the liquid as the liquid level drains. This vacuum above the liquid in the inverted container may hinder the flow of liquid out of the spout and may also cause surging in the flow of liquid.
Thus, there exists a need for liquid containers that improve upon and advance the design of known liquid containers. Examples of new and useful liquid containers relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.